24fandomcom-20200223-history
Season 5 Prequel
Summary Jack Bauer meets with Chloe O'Brian in Chicago after Chloe discovers that her computer files involving Jack's autopsy were hacked into. Prequel Guide End of Day Four After faking his death at CTU Los Angeles and escaping with the help of Tony, Michelle, and Chloe, Jack phones former President Palmer to inform him that he made it out of CTU alive. He thanks him for tipping him off about Secret Service Agent Spalding's secret orders to kill him. President Palmer apologizes for the situation, and reminds Jack that when they hang up the phone, "Jack Bauer" will be dead. Jack acknowledges that fact and tells President Palmer that it was an honor to serve him. When the call ends, Jack puts on his sunglasses and walks along a deserted railroad track. 06:59:57... 06:59:58... 06:59:59... 07:00:00 Twelve Months Later Chicago, Illinois 01:47:06 Jack drives down an alley and parks beside a fenced-in scrap yard. His hair is long and he is unshaven. He is wearing a blue hooded sweatshirt, and he makes sure the hood is up when he gets out of the car. He walks towards a semi-truck and passes two men who standing beside an oil tanker. He goes into the scrap yard and waits behind the cab of a truck. A blue car drives up and stops outside the junk yard. Chloe O'Brian gets out and looks around. She pulls out a piece of paper and reads it, then walks into the scrap yard. As she turns the corner where Jack is hiding, he grabs her and asks her if she was followed. She assures him that she wasn't. Chloe explains that three days ago, someone remotely hacked into her computer files and saw that she had accessed Jack's autopsy report before she could put up a wall to block the hacker. Jack is frustrated and asks her why she didn't erase all her files related to him, and she insists that she did erase them. She fears that the person who was poking around probably realized that Jack wasn't really dead after learning that she'd accessed the autopsy and that she was also in contact with an undercover operative in Chicago. She urges Jack to leave town immediately. He agrees to get out of the city. As Chloe walks back towards her car, Jack calls out to her and asks about his daughter, Kim. Chloe explains that Kim was heartbroken after his death, but is doing better now that a year has passed. Jack returns to his car and a motorcycle drives past him. Jack gets back in his car and watches suspiciously as the motorcyclist turns around. Jack and the motorcyclist each rev their engines. Jack checks his rear view mirror and puts his car in reverse. The motorcyclist looks to his right, and suddenly a black car speeds out from another side street. Jack floors the gas and races backwards as the car chases him down. He is turns around and attempts to lose the car in traffic. Jack pulls into another junk yard and the car follows. Jack speeds towards and forklift and jerks his car to the right at the last second. The black car also turns, but loses traction and slides into the blades of the forklift, which are midway off the ground. Jack drives back out of the scrap yard. The unknown man on the motorcycle continues to watch him... He disappeared to protect his secret. He changed his name and started a new life. He thought he was safe... Then Day 5 began. Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian Media * Download link for the 24 Season 5 Prequel Day 500 500